


Together in the End (and at the beginning)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Demisexual Brian May, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Old Married Couple, Panic Attacks, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger and Brian reminisce about the day they found out they were soulmates.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Together in the End (and at the beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sameolsituation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/gifts).



> Another stocking stuffer! I'm sorry it's been a month of random Christmas bits!  
> Another soulmate au

Brian figured he should be grateful for the mild winter this year. His joints, knees in particular, are relieved. He stretches and his back pops, the ache settles in the middle and getting up seems like the least favorable option. The spot next to him is cold and he huffs and strains his ears to listen to where his husband has gone off to.

When he has no clear idea where Roger has gone off to, he pouts and snuggles deeper into the blankets. Rog may rise with the roosters but that doesn’t mean he has to. The pillow still smells enough like his husband that Brian finds it easy to trick himself into thinking that his husband is still in bed with him.

* * *

The next time he wakes up it’s far less pleasant. He shivers and grabs blindly for the duvet, only to find that it has been completely pulled from the bed. Brian lifts his head barely opening his eyes.

“Roger,” he whines.

“It’s nearly ten, do you plan on sleeping the day away?”

“Ten is barely the day,” Brian replies, “perhaps you started too early?”

Roger huffs and pulls gently on Brian’s legs. He groans at the movement and buries his head into his pillow. He keeps it there even when Roger stops trying to literally pull him out of bed.

“Brian,” Roger says, “it’s Christmas morning!”

For a second he thinks about getting out of bed. There is no way he can go back to sleep, now thoroughly awake, but he isn’t going to give Roger the satisfaction of having gotten him up. It’ll still be Christmas in a couple of hours, even so much as six if he so chose. They have no place to be and arriving late to a Christmas dinner won’t be the worst thing they have done.

He smiles as Roger climbs into bed next to him. Brian turns over, removing the pillow from his head to see Roger pouting next to him. He wiggles closer and wraps around Roger’s hips. He places delicate kisses against his throat. When that doesn’t seem to wipe the frown away Brian pulls back.

“Roggie?”

“I feel like we should be doing something.”

‘’We have nothing to do, my sun.’’

‘’And yet, it’s such a special day.’’

‘’I thought we agreed to stop trying to prove how much we love each other, hm?”

Roger snuggles up to him and places a hand over his heart, Brian reaches up and tangles their fingers together. He hums whatever song comes to mind, frankly, he can’t recall what song it is, but knows that it isn’t one of theirs. Roger places tiny little kisses over his shoulder, hesitating at the spot where the soulmark begins. Still, it lights up as Roger presses his lips to it.

“Fifty years,” Roger mumbles, “and still so bright, my star.”

“As if our bond could ever dim,” Brian says.

Brian carefully avoids looking at the two dark marks spiraling down towards his bellybutton. He reaches up to tilt Roger’s chin up. Once, many years ago, a single touch would have lit up the entire mark, but Brian shakes his head. There is no use on dwelling on such things now. At least, not today of all days.

“Brian,” Roger sighs.

“Roger,” Brian sits up, “we’ve been soulmates for fifty years, we were revealed to each other first, years before the others.”

“We always said that didn’t matter.”

Brian shrugs. Back then it hadn’t, but the older he gets the more he realizes that he thinks that the details may matter. Perhaps not, but after everything, he’ll hold tightly onto Roger with everything in his power.

“It was Christmas morning then too,” Roger says fondly.

“Was it?”

Roger smacks him lightly, “your memory, Bri, I swear.”

“I thought it was the solstice…”

“ _Brian.”_

* * *

Brian wakes up at the sharp pain on his arm. He rubs it and whines when it feels like he’s taking sandpaper over a sunburn. At least, that’s what he imagines such a thing would feel like. Quietly he stands up, hoping that they kept some form of painkiller stocked, they should given how many times they wake up with a hangover.

John stirs and Brian pauses mid-step, praying that he didn’t wake their bassist. When John settles back down Brian steps quickly to the bathroom. His shirt scratches at the spot and he pulls it off hoping to relieve some of the pain.

The light in the bathroom is on, Brian tilts his head listening for any activity within or if this was another time Freddie forgot to turn off the bathroom light.

“ _Shit.”_

He perks up at Roger’s voice but there is something there that makes him pause. It sounds like Roger is in pain. Brian raises his hand to tap a knuckle on the door when it slides open by itself. He must’ve brushed it without realizes.

Roger is rubbing a washrag over a spot on his shoulder. Brian raises an eyebrow, but all caution he felt is tossed to the side when he sees that there are tiny splotches of red on the rag.

“Roger!”

The blond jumps and stills. His shoulder is a mess of angry red and dark lines. _Oh, a soulmark._ Brian rushes over to him and grabs his now shaking hands. Roger shies away from him, nearly stumbling into the tub. He knows when his touch isn’t wanted, but he aches to help Roger calm down.

“Roggie,” he whispers, “hey, listen, it’s Brian.”

Roger closes his eyes and starts scratching at his mark again.

“No, let’s not do that,” Brian says, “Roggie, you’re here. In the flat, with me and Freddie and John. See, look around, there’s your awful smelling hair spray.”

It seems he caught Roger before he has gone too far into his mind because the blue eyes are closed, and his breathing is evening out. Brian lets out a breath, glad that he doesn’t have to talk Roger through a panic attack because Freddie is so much better at calming him down.

Brian has always been too scared to ask why Roger hates soulmarks so much.

He reaches out his hands halfway in the space between him and Roger. It takes a few more minutes before Roger reaches out his hands and grips tightly. Brian winces at the strength of his grip but doesn’t say anything. It doesn’t take much longer for Roger to invade his space, but he doesn’t touch yet.

“Brian! Your shoulder?”

Brian looks down to see thick black lines twisting between his shoulder and neck. _Oh, his soulmark._ He shrugs, that’s something for him to deal with in a minute, once he is certain he has distracted Roger from his crusade to wipe off his own soulmark.

“It’s okay,” he says, rolling it, “how’s yours? It’s raw!”

He can see how tender it looks, red and puffy. There is a single scratch that seems to already be scabbing up. Roger probably caught it with his nail when he was trying to wash his mark.

“I don’t care,” Roger says, “I don’t want it.”

Brian hums. He knew Roger’s opinions on soulmates, out of everyone he isn’t going to blame Roger for not wanting to be one of the few blessed with a soulmark.

“You shouldn’t harm yourself though,” Brian replies, “we can get it removed… probably… we just can’t buy anything else for the next few months to pay for it.”

Roger narrows his eyes.

“I didn’t mean,” Brian drops Roger’s hands to raise his own, “you aren’t a burden. I just. Realistically mark removal is _expensive…_ and I want to make sure you’re happy but that you know and –“

“Brian?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and touch my mark.”

Brian tilts his head, “oh! Sure! I’ll get the ointment!”

Roger grabs one of his flailing hands. Brian stills watching Roger’s face as he thinks, and then his hand is being guided towards his shoulder. Brian extends his fingers to brush the mark. It lights up a brilliant blue color. He winces when Roger nearly smacks his arm in his excitement. His mark lights up gold.

“Well,” he says, because he isn’t sure what else to say, “platonic soulmates are rare.”

“Is that what you want to be?” Roger rips his hand away from Brian’s mark.

“I don’t know? I thought that’s what you might want to be…?”

“I don’t know either,” Roger wraps his arms tightly around himself, “but I think we can figure it out?”

Brian nods and Roger lets out a long breath.

“I thought that you might – you know – _feel_ like we have to be something now that we’re soulmates…”

“The only thing I feel is the need to rub ointment onto that scratch,” Brian replies, already digging through the cabinet.

* * *

Brian reaches up so he can scratch Roger’s scalp, “that was Christmas morning?”

“Of course it was, don’t you trust me?”

“I suppose I must, my memory has always been shit,” Brian chuckles.

Roger nods. Brian smiles fondly, he supposes if anyone knows how bad his memory is then Roger would be the one to ask considering how long they’ve lived together. He rolls over a little more to get a better grip on Roger and snuggle into his neck.

“Careful,” Roger warns.

Brian makes a noncommittal noise before he starts mouthing at one of the spots on Roger’s shoulder. He doesn’t really have the energy to get up (heh) to anything this morning, but he does get a thrill with how Roger’s happy sighs.

“I also remember a time when you weren’t so insatiable,” Roger grumbles.

“Oh? I don’t recall that,” Brian hums and suckles.

He doesn’t know if he wants to leave a mark yet. They are having dinner with the children and they know, but he isn’t sure he wants to deal with the good-natured ribbing from Gwilym if he decides to join them.

“No?” Roger grins, “you don’t remember the weeks you spent agonizing over possibly never wanting to have sex with me, that I was going to leave you for someone else?”

Brian turns away with a sight flush, “doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Oh?”

Roger carefully climbs on top of him, “well, then…”

Maybe he could survive a _few_ knowing looks from the family. It is very hard to say no to Roger after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
